Lock the door!
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Arthur has never worked out that he needs to lock his door! Sequel to Privacy? What Privacy? but can be read as a stand alone.


**Title: Lock the door!  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Arthur has never worked out that he needs to lock his door! Sequel to Privacy? What Privacy?  
********Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**So Eco-Lin asked if I could do a sequel with either Gaius or Uther interrupting and while I was on holidays, I wrote a sequel. It's techincally a drabble, since it's only about 800 words, but tell me what you think anyway!**

**--**

Arthur knocked on the door of Gaius' chamber. He pushed open the door. 'Is Merlin here?' Gaius pointed to Merlin's bedroom, pretty much ignoring the Prince who was walking right past him. 'Ok. Thanks.' Arthur pushed the door of Merlin's room open. Merlin was sitting there on his bed reading a book. Arthur rushed forward and grabbed the book from Merlin's hands, with stealthy speed.

'_Romeo and Juliet_?' Merlin looked up at Arthur, still in slight shock and nodded. 'As in _Romeo and Juliet_ where Romeo kills himself because Juliet is dead? Really?' Merlin nodded again. 'It's one of my favourite books. I love how Romeo kills himself because he can't go on without the one he loves. Isn't that so sweet?' Arthur stared at Merlin, a disgusted look on his face. 'Merlin, you _never_ cease to amaze me! Now come along, you have chores to do.' Merlin looked at Arthur quizzically. 'Chores?' Arthur grinned. 'Yes chores.'

Merlin shook his head. 'I'm reading. No chores. Plus it's the middle of the day, what could you possibly have for me to do?' Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin really was thick. 'My bed is too neat. I need it messed up. And the sheets have been cleaned, they need to be unclean. Think you can do that?' Merlin really was confused now. 'What?' 'Merlin, I want you to have fucking sex with me!' Merlin's face changed. 'Oh. Right. Yeah. I'll ummm…be there in a minute.' Arthur shook his head. 'No, now!'

--

Gaius looked up as the door of Merlin's room opened. Arthur looked exasperated and Merlin was in shock. Merlin looked over at Gaius. 'Chores. Arthur needs me to clean his room _again_. I'll probably be an hour or so. Don't wait up though, it could take a while.' Gaius nodded and looked back at his book, missing the glance between the two boys. 'Go have fun Merlin.' Merlin stopped walking at looked over at Gaius in shock. Then he realised that he didn't know. 'Yeah. Sure.' Gaius smiled and waved the two boys off.

--

It had been three hours. Gaius needed Merlin to come back so he could deliver the twenty potions that had to be delivered within the next hour. Gaius was too slow, so he needed help. He decided to go find Merlin. He set off down the corridor towards Arthur's room. The door was closed but Merlin was only doing chores so Gaius pushed the door open.

Potions hit the ground with a loud smash. Gaius' mouth dropped open as he just stood there, taking in the scene in front of him. The two boys' clothes were scattered on the floor. The sheets from the bed were also scattered. Merlin was leaning against the fireplace with Arthur down between his legs. When the potions were smashed, Arthur's head shot up to look at the door. 'Oh umm…hi Gaius?'

Gaius just turned and fled. 'Arthur, after all those times with Morgana, did you forget to lock the door?' Arthur looked back at Merlin. 'Well she told me that she'd stop.' 'Did you not think of the others? What if your father had walked in? He would have not just fled; he'd have my head on a stick.' Arthur stood up and leant against the fireplace next to Merlin.

'I promise, next time, that I will lock the door. Ok? And you can double check.' Merlin nodded and smiled. He leant forward and kissed Arthur's nose. He pulled back and walked over to the door. He shut it and locked it. 'Now, where were we?'

--

Gwen passed Gaius in the hallway. She smiled at him but he just looked shocked. She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. 'Gaius, what happened?' Gaius looked down at Gwen. 'Oh hi Guinevere. I was looking for Merlin so he could help me deliver some potions. He had told me that he was going to do some chores for Arthur, so I went looking there. But when I opened the door…they…how long have they been…like that?'

Gwen patted Gaius' arm. 'I think about three weeks or so. Morgana has been purposely interrupting them for a few weeks.' Gaius sighed and shook his head. 'Well at least I know why Merlin has been a bit happier and why he has been getting up earlier so he wouldn't be late to Arthur's. I guess…I should have known really.' Gwen smiled. 'It was going to happen, all we have to do now is to make sure Uther does not find out.' Gaius nodded. 'That could cause some really big problems.'

--

**Please review!**


End file.
